


Friends & Lovers: Intermission

by rhye



Series: Friends and Lovers [2]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU!AU. This story features Jack and Ennis living in the DC suburbs with Bobby. This particular chapter is set in-between the completed <i>Friends and Lovers</i> multi-chapter fic and the sequel which has yet to be published. It can also stand alone. It's soft and squishy and mostly sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends & Lovers: Intermission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bcatjr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bcatjr).



> Merry Christmas, bcatjr! I hope this is all that you hoped for and more. Thanks to jennydcf for beta-ing, and so quickly, you are always too kind to me. It warms my heart to revisit this universe.

_Late June 2007_

Jack's dress shoes echoed on the linoleum of the front hallway as he flicked a light switch and peeled out of his suit jacket. Ennis and Bobby flooded through the door just behind him, and Bobby threw his own suit jacket over the chair closest to the door, a poor chair whose role in life had shifted from holding asses to holding any and all of Bobby's things.

"Well, I am beat," Jack announced to no one in particular as he headed for the kitchen and flipped on the light there as well. The clock over the stove read 12:53. "Thank you both for a wonderful birthday present."

"You're welcome," Bobby mumbled just before he-- quite suddenly-- waved goodnight and disappeared upstairs to his room.

Jack was still standing there in some sort of shock that he couldn't even get a proper goodnight from his son on his _birthday_ when Ennis interrupted Jack's thoughts with words. "Hope you liked it..."

"Course I did. Though I worried you were miserable," Jack smiled.

Ennis cracked a little grin as well.

"Never thought I'd see you going to the orchestra."

Ducking his head, Ennis moved his chin in a slightly negative gesture before he answered, "You got me to do all sorts of things I'd rather not."

"Rather not, huh?" Jack laughed.

Crimson flushed up into Ennis's face. Without more talking, they worked in concert, turning down the thermostat (or up, as Ennis called it when the air conditioner was on), turning off lights and locking doors. Jack followed Ennis up stairs already creaking with age in this relatively young home. Ennis went straight to the bedroom, but Jack was drawn and distracted by the glow coming in from under Bobby's door. He sneaked over to Bobby's room to keep the floor from squeaking and knocked softly.

"Yeah?" Bobby did not sound pleased.

The door was open just a hair, so Jack pushed it open a couple more inches to see Bobby sitting on his plaid comforter cradling a phone in his hand.

"You going to bed soom?" Jack asked it in that parental way that made it known that it was not a question.

"Yeah, I will, ok?"

"Fine, goodnight." Even as Jack spoke those last words, Bobby was talking into the phone again. He closed the door tightly behind him and went into his and Ennis's bedroom.

Ennis was sitting on the bed, still not changed out of his suit. His hands were on his knees and his face looked peaceful, eyes nearly closed. Jack closed the door tightly, already feeling his own erection from just knowing that he and Ennis had the same plan. Jack walked up to Ennis and made him stand so Jack could wrap his hands around Ennis, feeling the soft, cool cotton suit shirt. Ennis wasn't wearing cologne, but he hoped Ennis could smell his. Judging by the way Ennis's nose was climbing into Jack's starched collar, he would guess so.

Ennis was the first to move towards undressing, undoing Jack's gray checkered tie with haste before opening the top couple buttons of the shirt, pulling the shirt out of the pants of Jack's gray pinstripe suit. And suddenly, Jack was reminded...

********************

 _Ennis had gone with Alma. No one could forget that, least of all Jack, because at that point everyone was sure they were going to marry. They hadn't been dating that long, Ennis and Alma, but Alma'd really come out of a feud Jack and Ennis were wrestling with: Jack was determined to go to college and hopefully far away, whereas Ennis was dead set on staying right where he was and learning some trade. Jack thought Ennis wasn't seeing the big picture. Ennis thought Jack was being selfish and snobbish. Either way, it was a demilitarized zone that neither ventured into if it could be helped, a topic on which they never spoke. But Ennis, with venom, had once announced that if Jack went to college, he was going to find some nice gal, settle down with her, and make a life out here in Frederick, or somewhere._

 _Jack'd answered something like, "Do whatever the fuck you want."_

 _Ennis'd heard. Not long after, he'd started in on Alma. Every time Jack saw her, he really only saw Ennis's message to him, a passive aggressive attempt to use jealousy to keep Jack from attaining his dreams. Jack saw it as juvenile and petty, a childish reaction to an adult situation, and it drove a wedge between them._

 _To Ennis, it was simply common sense._

 _So of course Ennis had taken Alma to the prom. Alma'd been wearing something white and tight to her body, strapless if Jack was remembering right, with a couple big puffs where it ended just above the knee. What Jack had remembered most was that it was white, like a wedding dress, and ever since then he'd imagined Alma in that dress on the day she'd married Ennis. He was sure she'd had a proper dress, or something, but in his head... Maybe it was why he remembered the dress so well._

 _Ennis had been in a simple black and white rented tux. No way to forget that, either._

 _Jack's tux had been silverish-blue with a matching bow tie. What in the world had he been thinking? Coattails, also-- he remembered it had blue coattails. And a darker silverish-blue vest, Jesus. He went with Shannon, about whom he remembered almost nothing. She'd had short brown hair, her dress had had long sleeves and was all black until it got below her knees and then it became a mess of exploding white fabric. He'd managed to get her a black corsage, and that hadn't been easy. And that was all he remembered of Shannon, except that she'd been in choir, hadn't she? He wasn't sure._

 _Jack also could not remember much about the dance. He knew the food, the drink, the music, the decorations-- all of it had been crappy in his mind. He'd been in a bad mood and he'd sat and watched Ennis and Alma slow dance one too many times before he'd gotten the nerve to pull Shannon out on the floor for a slow dance. Even then, somehow he and Ennis had danced with their women without their women. As the dance floor moved underneath them, they locked eyes every chance they got. Jack could read unhappiness in Ennis's eyes, and it was all the apology he'd needed for this mess with Alma._

 _When the song was done, Jack and Shannon sat back down. Luckily for Jack's foul mood, Shannon didn't care much for dancing. Jack looked up to see Ennis leading Alma off the dance floor and fuck him if Ennis didn't lead Alma right over to their table to sit across from himself and Shannon. There were no introductions to give, their school being small enough that everyone knew everyone else, but there was still a moment of uncomfortable silence before Alma jumped in with some ready conversation. It was probably Shannon who kept it going with her. Eventually Jack and Ennis excused themselves for a smoke outside._

 _They never did come back to the dance._

********************

Jack groaned as he felt Ennis putting cool hands across his chest. He worked at Ennis's red tie with lust-clumsy fingers, but had recovered by the time he got to the buttons. He took off Ennis's dress shirt quickly, because he did so like the sight of Ennis in a wife beater, strong shoulder muscles pronounced, a little chest hair peeking out.

********************

 _Jack drove Shannon to the prom in his mother's car, and yeah, he must have been a selfish asshole SOB because he and Ennis did hop in the car and drive up into the woods where no one would expect them before clambering into the back seat. Ennis didn't require any convincing or cajoling. In fact, as soon as they'd got outside to smoke, Jack had lit up a cigarette, but Ennis had taken out a pack-- another clearly stolen from his sister-- and slammed it back into his tux pocket. Low, in that voice he was sure no one had heard but him, Ennis said without turning to him, "That, uh, tux brings out your eyes."_

 _Jack paused mid inhalation and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth to stare at the side of Ennis's head in shock. "Well, thank you. I hadn't planned on saying anything, but I didn't see anything finer in that whole damn room than you in a tux. Looks like it was made for you, you know." Jack flicked ash onto the ground as he watched Ennis do his duck-and-blush, and then continued. "Makes you look real respectable, James Bond or Harrison Ford or something. You ever think you look like Harrison Ford? Or maybe Han Solo," Jack chuckled._

 _"Now you're just being a dumbass," Ennis muttered._

 _Jack laughed, "I'm like the Chewie to your Han Solo."_

 _"Yeah?" Ennis looked over at Jack._

 _"Yeah," Jack grinned, already backing towards the parking lot so he could see Ennis as he did it. "Maybe I'll grow a mustache or something so I'll look the part!" The sentence echoed in the warm spring air._

 _Ennis didn't move, instead yelling out, "How do you know you aren't Princess Leia?" He was smiling wide._

 _"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you!"_

 _And that was how they'd come to be a good fifteen miles out of town on a back road in the back seat of the blue Chevy. And Ennis, for his part, was showing all his desire and apologizing with his hands as he tore into Jack's tux, though he left the dress shirt on, even after he'd loosened Jack's pants. Ennis slid down and pulled Jack's dick into his mouth-- so awkward in the car, Jack realized as he heard Ennis's shoe make contact with a window-- and his hands went back up to wrap around Jack's ribs, gripping the dress shirt tight. Jack's pants weren't off, just around his knees. His body and pants had a war as movements driven by desire were constrained by silverish-blue polyester._

 _"Shiiiit", Jack moaned as he pulled himself up using his elbows on the door handle and armrest area. Ennis pulled back and looked up at him, his eyes and not his dick. "Fuck, Ennis," Jack hissed as he reached to undo Ennis's dress pants. He took off Ennis's black jacket, noticing it had a sheen to it, marking it as higher quality than his own rental, despite the fact that he had more money. He pulled on the black bow tie and found that it was real, wondering where Ennis had learned to tie something like that. The black vest came off next, and Ennis just watched him, breathless. They were both beginning to sweat by now._

 _"Supposed to lose your virginity on prom night," Jack whispered, out of breath but not from exercise, as he helped Ennis remove his shoes and carefully work his legs out of the expensive pants._

 _"Ship's sailed on that one," Ennis smiled reluctantly_

 _"Yeah," Jack grinned at Ennis for a long moment before moving in for a kiss, stroking a tender tongue over Ennis's before Ennis-- one pant leg still around a knee-- pulled Jack in hard and determined and made it a kiss to remember._

 _"Bet Alma's a virgin," Jack gasped when they broke the kiss._

 _"Maybe Shannon'll fuck her," Ennis said, and Jack actually couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. Not that he thought Ennis meant it, but it was either a joke or something said out of anger, or perhaps both. Jack didn't care. He pushed Ennis back more fully onto the seat, pinning his shoulders, forgetting the last pant leg, in order to finish taking off his shirt. Ennis writhed and bucked to pull his underwear off the one leg at least, and Jack reared up to look in amazement at Ennis, naked except for a white sleeveless T-shirt, and sporting a fucking bruiser of an erection. Damn. Jack didn't even know where to turn first, almost feeling like he could get off from just looking at Ennis._

 _But Ennis knew what _he_ wanted, anyway, and Jack found them both on their knees, dicks together, rubbing hard and bucking into each other, curse words flying in a whispered, sexual way. They both bucked too hard and ended up sprawled half across the back seat, half into the space behind the driver's seat, both on their sides. Jack felt blood rushing to his head in a torrent. he could see Ennis's face turning as red as both of their dicks as they rhythmically drummed into each other, both hands around both cocks, like dorking around but with Ennis, and that made it about a million times better. As the tension grew, though, their rhythm became more frantic until was lost altogether, and one came, then the other right after, and it was hard to even tell who was first since they were both wet and they were both red hanging upside-down, and, soon, they were both giggling. Laughter came like an early spring in Ennis's eyes-- unexpected but always beautiful and welcomed-- and Jack could not imagine ever losing this man to Alma or the world._

********************

Ennis was in charge this time, and he opened Jack's pants fly, moving around, not graceful but who the hell cares when you've got a man in your pants trying to free your dick? Eventually Ennis had worked it out of Jack's underwear and zipper so that it jutted out of the fine gray pinstripe like a paradox, making Jack both naked and dressed. Ennis smiled down on it like it was his own private secret while Jack watched Ennis in amazement. Every time this lustful man, eager and more free than half the partners Jack had had, unfolded from within a quiet high school janitor, Jack felt like his up was tilting down. He felt his blood rush to his head.

Jack pushed Ennis back onto the bed, kneeling over him. Jack started speaking, saying something, but even he wasn't sure what he was saying, something teasing and stupid. "You get me a birthday present?"

"You already unwrapped it."

"Must be some mistaken then, 'cause you've still got pants on."

Ennis cracked a little smile and pulled Jack down on top of him, chest-to-chest, for a kiss. Jack broke away to speak, "No, I'm being serious." He said it in a stern voice and immediately got to work on Ennis's pants, having to start with the shoes so he could pull down the pant legs. Meanwhile, Ennis had twisted around to try and do the same until they were a big awkward mess and Jack started laughing.

"Whut?" Ennis didn't sound amused.

"We aren't eighteen any more. Would you just stop squirming so I can get your pants off."

"Alright." Ennis sounded disappointed as he slumped back onto the bed, but the iron tent in his underwear didn't look at all disappointed, so Jack took them off too. He held himself up by the arms to peer down at Ennis, naked except for the wife beater, and sporting a strong erection that could easily say happy birthday to Jack about twelve ways he could think of. Damn. Jack didn't even know where to turn first, almost feeling like he could get off from just looking at Ennis, imagining all the things they could do without needing to do them at all.

But Ennis did not feel the same way, because he moved quickly and with all his strength when he suddenly flipped Jack onto his back. The whole bed bounced from the impact. Ennis was staring down like he had a demon in his eyes, a lust that seemed to border on dangerous, and Jack loved it because he knew it wasn't dangerous, not in the least, just unleashed and a little wild, though it listened to his voice.

"Let's do it that way we did after prom," Jack whispered. He saw a shadow of something unhappy pass over Ennis's face and he wondered if he shouldn't bring up those old times. Maybe Alma had given him an earful sometime down the years about his abandoning her at the dance. No doubt Ennis had made up some fine lie about that. But the shadow passed quickly, to be replaced by a shy smile, and a hand on Jack's dick, just where he'd wanted it to be. He added his own hand to the rhythm so that they were both there in all ways: two hands, two dicks. Ennis didn't make much noise while he pumped, more of a heavy breathing, whereas Jack was a grunter and always had been. They were both strong and neither small so the bed was bouncing, creaking, and swaying like a ride at the fair-- Jack remembered that fine time, too-- as their rhythm once again broke up into something more frantic, the need to find friction and skin and--

Jack groaned like he'd been stabbed when he came. Ennis let out a low, deep moan, quiet like the sound of heat lightning. Jack rolled off where he found himself laying mostly on top of Ennis, rolled off until he was only half on top of Ennis, anyway. "Man, that wiped me out. I am certainly not eighteen any more."

"Wiped you out when you were eighteen, too."

Jack and Ennis were both laying with their heads hanging over the side of the bed that faced the window. Jack wasn't quiet sure how they'd gotten there, but he turnrd to face Ennis, face red, blond-gray hair hanging from his head like a teenager with his hair all gelled up or something. Jack started to laugh at the thought. Maybe Ennis would like to be one of those punk kids, a purple mohawk or something. Ennis laughed back, and they hung there a while. Jack would have liked to fall asleep that way-- well, not with his head hanging, but naked (except he wasn't naked, Ennis had never taken his pants down, and his finest suit pants weren't fit for public just now), or in bed, anyway, with Ennis-- but he heard noise coming from the hallway, so he sighed, hauled himself out of bed, and changed into his pajama bottoms.

The hallway was dark when he stepped out into it, but it was lit by a sliver of gold still shooting out from under Bobby's door. Jack didn't knock this time, the door not closed all the way, and was greeted by the sight of Bobby still on the phone, laying back on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Seemed he and whoever he was on with were discussing sex, talking about who was their first time (news to Jack that Bobby had a first time, but he should have guessed), and no one could have missed Bobby's hand down his pants as he spoke, moving on himself even while he managed to keep the quaver out of his voice.

"Bobby!"

"Dad!" That hand shot out of those pants in a hurry, and he dropped the phone.

"I told you to get off the phone."

"But Dad, it's Kelly!"

"I hope so. Now, off the phone."

Bobby muttered a couple goodbyes and dropped the phone to his bed morosely. For a moment Bobby and Jack stood facing each other, Jack in Bobby's doorway.

"Well, goodnight," Jack said, turning to leave.

"Night," Bobby sighed. Jack didn't miss the sound of the door locking after it closed. He smiled to himself, remembering his mother catching him--

Ennis was already asleep in bed, curled on his side and sleeping _on top of_ most of the blankets Jack wanted to be under. Jack sighed, brushed his teeth and pissed, and climbed into bed next to Ennis. The birthday he'd had at Ed's, Ed had thrown him a party, their friends (though he had to admit now they were really Ed's friends) came over, the food was catered, even. Why, Jack didn't know, but at the time he thought he must be the luckiest guy around that so many people cared about him so much to come to his party. Now he wondered whether they cared about him at all, since he hadn't spoken to them in months, or maybe they only cared about the party.

It was quality, not quantity, that counted. This year, he really was quite certain, he'd finally hit the "luckiest guy" jackpot on the head. He went to sleep, but he didn't care much about dreams, because anything he could dream of wanting, he had. Well, except maybe the mortgage paid in full... and that hybrid car so they could save on gas... and money for Bobby's college wherever he decided to go. New carpets. Jack groaned and rolled over until his face was smothered by pillow. No life is perfect, but he guessed it could be worse.


End file.
